vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bahamut (Granblue Fantasy)
|-| Proto Bahamut= |-| Ultimate Bahamut= Summary The empyreal dragon descends upon the world, his appellation well-deserved, his power surpassing all of creation. Witness the unbroken sky tremble from his thundering roar. What else can the living do but revere this dragon with fear and awe? Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 4-A Name: Bahamut, Proto-Bahamut Origin: Granblue Fantasy Gender: Unknown but referred to as male Age: Unknown Classification: Sky-God, Supreme Dragon, God of destruction and rebirth, Primal beast Powers and Abilities:Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Large Size (Type 2), Aura (Via Arcadia), Statistics Reduction (Via Arcadia), Statistics Amplification (Via Abdak Force), Status Effect Inducement (Via Arcadia) Elemental Manipulation (via Arcadia), Power Nullification (Can seal off enemys abilitys with various attacks, can dispell buffs from enemys), Can seal off the healing of enemys, Curse Manipulation (Ragnarok field curses the enemy), Durability Negation (with Supernova and Hyperdimension), Matter Manipulation (Atomisizes with attacks and can rebuild creation with Destruction), Weather Manipulation (Can create storms and cause lightning), Fate Manipulation (Can rip through the Fate of a being and changed the Fate of Captain saving him from falling in crimson horizon), Causality Manipulation (Reversed Akasha's Erasure of the crew from history and was able to make it that Captain's Fate of plummeting to crimson horizon even as a singularity never happened), Reality Warping and Spatial Manipulation (His howl alone can unlock the core seal of pandemonium and cause the battlefield to turn chaotic), Chaos Manipulation (his howl turned the battlefield chaotic), Darkness Manipulation, Void Manipulation and Law Manipulation (As the destruction part of creator bahamut is capable of blotting existence out of the canvass similar to how chaos can destroy the providence of creation), Telepathy (Communicated with Captain with a thought and his voiced compelled him/her to listen), Conceptual Destruction and Existence Erasure (As the Destruction part of the creator bahamut is capable of completely removing creation to a conceptual level), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (His voice compelled Captain to listen), Madness Manipulation (The sound of his wings drives all who listen to it into madness), Forcefield Creation (His sealed elemental form blocks attack with elemental barrier), Extrasensory Perception and Enhanced Senses, Immortality (type 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 8), Reactive Evolution (Becomes resistent to Status Effect Inducement and Statistics Reduction after being inflicted once), Resistance to Sealing (Can still fight in sealed form) | All previous ability on a higher scale, now including Resistance to Sleep inducement and paralysis (Can still attack, even then inflicted with them), Resurrection and Immortality Negation (with Reason Trascendence), Statistics Amplification (Divine Voice increased his speed by nearly thrice its normal amount), Spaceflight (Can travel through the Astral Realm), Light Manipulation (Revealing its true form shines light to the whole battlefield), Large Size (possibly type 6, Stated to be capable of devouring everything in creation) Attack Potency: Planet level (Superior to all Primal Beasts, including beings such as Medusa and Shiva, who both could turn the world to ash or stone) | Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to Captain and Astral Bahamut, who created the Astral Realm that consists of multiple stars. Ultimate Bahamut is capable of moving stars to collide with the enemy and making them explode with Cosmic Collision) Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic (Could keep up with Captain and should be superior to Baal) | Massively FTL+ (Moved multiple stars to collide with Captain with Cosmic Collision), Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Class Z (Should be at least compareable to other Primal Beasts such as Colossus) | Multi-Stellar (Capable of dragging large amounts of stars at once) Striking Strength: At least Planet Class Superior to other Primal Beats) | Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Planet level (Fought against the entirety of the Astral forces. Battled and tanked attacks from Gran/Djeeta) | Multi-Solar System level (Superior to his sealed form) Stamina: Extremely High possibly limitless (Fought against the entirety of the Astral armies before his downfall, superior to Belial, who was in a sleepless state for over 2000 years) Range: At least hundreds of meters, planetary with Skyfall and Howl, Multi-Stellar with Cosmic Collision Standard Equipment: None noteable Intelligence: Unknown, possibly night-omniscient (Is the other half of the Omnipotent, who predates the Sky world and the Astral realm as their creator) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Proto-Bahamut Ragnarok Field.gif|Ragnarok Field Reginleiv.gif|Reginleiv Arcadia Elytron.gif|Arcadia Landslide.gif|Landslide Wind of End.gif|Wind of End Bahamut_Howl.gif|Bahamuts Howl warping the battlefield *'Ragnarok Field:' An aura Bahamut passively emits. Upon affliction, it gradually destroys the target and seals off powers and healing *'Reginleiv:' Fires a condensed beam of different elements at his enemies *'Aracdia:' Inflicts numerous Status affliction depends on element *'Freeze IV:' Crash a large crystal Ice unto the enemy *'Landslide:' Cause the ground to erupt petrifying enemies *'Earth Crash IV:' Cause the pillar of earth to emerge exploding upon contact at the enemy *'Gust IV:' Calls forth slicing gust of wind unto the enemy *'Wind of End:' Calls forth a wind that completely ignores durability and putting the enemy on critical State *'Hyper Dimension:' Calls forth Meteors that ignores conventional durability *'Abdak Force:' Creates a powerful Aura that deals darkness and greatly increase resistance on a random element *'Skyfall:' Bahamut Charge up a breath attack as he flies into the sky and fires it directly at the enemy below *'Supernova:' Bahamut Fires a Beam of energy from his mouth that ignores durability Ultimate Bahamut Dark Hour.gif|Dark Hour Deadly Flare.gif|Deadly Flare The Rage.gif|The Rage Sirius.gif|Sirius Ultima Blast.gif|Ultima Blast Skyfall Ultimus.gif|Skyfall Ultimus Ubaha.gif|Ultimate bahamut's true form gives light to the battlefield Cosmic Collission.gif|Cosmic Collision *'Hour of Ruin:' Deploys a field effect that causes attacks to randomly deal critical damage regardless of element. *'Daedalus Wing:' Bahamut calls forth gales using his wings that sometimes ignores conventional durability *'Deadly Flare:' Breathes fire unto the enemy dealing massive damage on the last breathe burning the enemy *'Virtuous Verse:' Bahamut strikes with his tail that knocks away the target. *'The Rage:' Bahamut Summons light from his mouth that creates pillars of light that smite the enemy which inflicts status affliction as the battle progresses *'Sirius:' Calls 4 meteorite to rain down nullifying statistic amplification. *'Resounding Realm:' Bahamut Prepares and charges for his ultimate attack for a while. *'Reason Transcendence:' Bahamut's Ultimate attack that ignores immortality, resurrection, and durability completely erasing the target from existence. *'Dark Hour:' Any enemy on critical state is completely knocked out unable to battle him and negates any statistic amplification and affliction from itself. *'Divine Voice:' Bahamut release a strong howl that deals damage and increases his speed *'Ultima Blast:' fires beam of energy that condensed unto the target negating any statistic amplification *'Skyfall Ultimus:' Bahamut Raises his wing charging up and fires at the enemy with a beam from his mouth that leaves a trail of explosion from the surface of the earth creating ruination ray and purging light along with it that strikes the enemy with lightning and seals your ability to summon. *'Cosmic Collision:' Collides multiple stars against the target and cause them to explode which can ignore some conventional durability Key: Sealed Form | Ultimate Bahamut Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Granblue Fantasy Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Dragons Category:Gods Category:Genderless Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Element Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Curse Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Weather Users Category:Fate Users Category:Causality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Void Users Category:Law Users Category:Telepaths Category:Concept Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Light Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4